


The Space Between

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: btvs100, Drabble, F/F, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space between</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the BTVS100 weekly challenge, with the prompt "Space," the Joss100 prompt "Space," and the 30_Kisses prompts of a kiss and "The space between dream and reality." Set early in season 6.

Buffy felt her calling, promising kisses and warmth.

Pulling.

But she didn't want to wake just yet. She was happy, safe. She could remember the pain and fear and horror, but they were dim, like a nightmare.

She could see her Willow- going about her regular chores- and missed her, but there was a hazy sort of screen between them.

The pulling was so insistent!

But she didn't want to leave this place- this space between dream and reality. This space between heaven and hell. This space between sweet oblivion and a life full of duty.

But Willow needed her.


End file.
